Vidéo Game
by Little Red Heart
Summary: Quand on se retrouve bloqué dans un jeu vidéo avec une bande d'idiots ça donne ça… En pause...
1. Start

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction que j'avais vraiment trop envie de faire, et comme l'idée ne quitter pas ma tête, m'empêchant de réfléchir sur mes autres fictions, bah je l'ai écrite.

Malheurs à moi.

Enfin bon, je l'écrirais en parallèle de 'Nuits d'été', privilégiant l'une ou l'autre en fonction de celle que vous préféré.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (Sauf Gligli), je les ai juste emprunter pour les faires souffrir :D

**Personnages :** Soraru, Lon, ShounenT, VY2 Yuma, Gumi, Miku, Len, Rin, Gakupo et Kaito. Et Gligli mais lui on s'en fou.

**Pairing** **:** A découvris, essayer de deviner.

**Rating** **:** T, car langage soutenu oupas.

**Notes de moi :**

-Soraru, Lon et Shou-kun ne sont pas des UTAUX mais des Utaites, mais on s'en fou. Pour les besoins de la fic' ils se sont transformer en UTAUX.

-Si vous ne connaissez pas la voix de Soraru, allé l'écouter tout de suite ! Ecouter sa reprise d' 'Orange' de Len ou son 'Matryoshka' avec Lon.

-Cette fiction auras beaucoup de dialogue, vu qu'il y a 10 personnages.

-Vu que j'étais super presser de poster cette fiction, le chapitre n'est pas corriger.

-Soraru est beau *o*

-Kaito est un idiot

-Ce truc devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Je vais m'arrêter là.

-Bonne lecture ^.^

* * *

Je m'appelle Soraru, j'ai environ une vingtaine d'année bien que j'ignore mon âge exact. Je suis plutôt beau, sans vouloir me vanter, cheveux brun aux reflets bleutés, yeux bleu, visage d'ange, chez les humains j'aurais sûrement eu beaucoup de succès. Sauf que voilà, je ne suis pas chez les humains mais chez les vocaloids. Enfin je suis un UTAU plus précisément, mais ça n'a pas d'importance car pour les UTAUX comme pour les vocaloids j'ai le plus gros défaut qui puisse exister : je ne peux pas chanter.

Pourquoi ? Ah je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est trop personnel. Quoi qu'il en soit à cause de ce défaut pratiquement aucuns des habitants de la villa, où habite presque tous les vocaloids et les UTAUX, ne me parle. Pratique parce qu'il y a des exceptions. Heureusement car sinon, vu que je ne peux pas sortir de la villa pour ne pas faire honte aux autres, je me sentirais bien seul.

Lon est une de ses exceptions. Lon est ma meilleure, et seule, amie. C'est une brunette très vive et toujours pleine de vie et c'est d'ailleurs par sa faute si je me retrouve à courir derrière elle dans les couloirs. Elle me tire par le bras pour que je vienne écouter la dernière composition de « Shou-kun ».

Arrivant enfin à destination, c'est-à-dire un des nombreux salons de la résidence, Lon me rend mon bras. Elle referme la porte derrière moi afin d'être sûr que je ne m'enfuis pas. Assis sur un des trois canapés de la pièce en train de faire des accords avec sa guitare, ShounenT (ou Shou-kun pour Lon) redresse la tête à notre entré. Shounen est un garçon brun de 17 ou 18 ans, c'est un auteur plus qu'un chanteur et il compose souvent des chansons pour les autres. Il m'adresse quelques fois la parole mais seulement en présence de Lon.

Shounen me fait un léger signe de tête pour me saluer. Lon va s'assoir à côté de lui tandis que moi je reste debout à côté de la porte. Sur un des autres canapés, VY2 aussi connu sous le nom de Yuma, est allongé sur le dos. Il porte son éternel bonnet noir sur ses cheveux roses claires. Si cette couleur pourrait paraitre bizarre chez les humains, chez les vocaloids elle est tout à fait normale. Depuis que je suis entré dans le salon il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux quand je dis que je ne suis pas très apprécié...

Shounen se repositionna et commença à jouer quelques notes quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant passer une fille aux cheveux vert qui entra dans le salon en courant.

-Nous sommes de retour ! s'écria-t-elle avant de sauter sur le dernier canapé inoccupé.

-Doucement Gumi, dit une fille avec de longues couettes turquoise qui entra dans la pièce juste après son amie.

Je reconnus immédiatement Miku Hatsune, jeune fille de 16 ans et, accessoirement, la vocaloid la plus populaire de sa génération. Son amie qui sautée sur le canapé était Gumi Megpoid, une autre vocaloid très connue. Que fessaient-elles là ? Normalement elles ne venaient jamais dans ce salon, en ayant un qui leur était réservé. Lon et Shounen les regardaient aussi surpris que moi. Yuma lui s'en fichait un peu, il enfonça son bonnet jusqu'à ses yeux et se rallongea plus confortablement sur le canapé.

Gumi et Miku furent bientôt suivit par les inséparables jumeaux Kagamine. Rin et Len se ressemble beaucoup, les mêmes cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux bleus. Et le même caractère espiégle. Comme il n'y a plus un seul canapé de libre, puisque Gumi saute toujours sur le sien, Len se laisse tomber sur le ventre de Yuma qui étouffe un grognement. Rin quant à elle pose le carton qu'elle portait sur la table basse en verre et s'empresse de l'ouvrit sous les cris d'excitations de son frère. Elle en sort une pochette de jeu vidéo qui met inconnu.

-Qu'es que c'est ? demande Lon aussi intrigué que moi faut dire que niveau jeu vidéo on s'y connait pas mal tous les deux.

-Un jeu qu'un de nos fans nous a donnés, répond Len devançant sa jumelle. Il nous à demander si on pouvait le tester, que ça serais un grand honneur pour lui qu'il nous aimait beaucoup et tout le blabla habituel. Mais on s'en fou ! On a un nouveau jeu ! Démarre le Rin vite !

La blonde s'exécuta vite, déposant le jeu dans le lecteur adapté et allumant la télévision, elle vient ensuite s'assoir sur Yuma à côté de son frère. Le rose émit un nouveau grognement quand le poids supplémentaire vient s'ajouter mais ne protesta pas d'avantage. Shounen, que le jeu semblait intéressé, posa sa guitare à côté de lui et regarda la télé qui s'allumer. Bon apparemment Shounen ne comptait plus nous faire écouter sa nouvelle musique, ma présence dans cette salle n'était donc plus nécessaire. Je me glissais donc discrètement jusqu'à la porte en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer par Lon, ce qui fut facile vu qu'elle avait les yeux river sur l'écran.

J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir, quand je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un nouvel arrivant. Plutôt grand, le visage pale presque blanc, des yeux bleus tirant sur le violet et de longs cheveux améthyste coiffés en une queue de cheval presque défaite. Gakupo Kamui.

Eh merde…

-Que fait cette erreur de la nature ici ? s'exclama le violet en me fusillant du regard.

-L'erreur de la nature t'emmerde, le travesti.

Je veux bien qu'on ne m'adresse jamais la parole ou qu'on m'ignore complétement, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on m'insulte. Et ça, Gakupo la bien compris. A chaque fois que je le croise, au lieu de faire comme si je n'exister pas comme toute personne normale le ferait, lui vient me chercher en me traitant toujours d'erreur de la nature. Et ça m'énerve ! A chaque fois je n'arrive pas à me retenir et réponds à ses provocation, et on finit pratiquement toujours par en venir aux mains si personne ne nous arrête.

Je déteste ce type

-Tu m'cherche sans voix ? réplique-t-il.

-Pas besoin, t'es déjà devant moi.

-Tu t'crois intelligent à sortir une phrase aussi connue ? Tss pauvre type

Reste calme Soraru. Pas tapé.

-Je lui suis plus que toi en tous cas, imbécile.

Je fais un pas vers lui en me redressant légèrement pour le regarder de haut, mais il recule.

-Quoi ? T'as peur de moi l'aubergine ? dis-je légèrement surpris de son recule.

-Nan, j'ai peur que si tu m'touche je devienne aussi con que toi, et que je puisse plus chanté de ma magnifique voix.

-Tss tu vas voir ce que je… je commence

-… ressemble à Soraru ? fait la voix de Rin dans mon dos.

Je me retourne en entendant mon nom, sans prendre la peine de finir ma phrase. Gakupo soupir et me donne une tape sur la tête avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé de Gumi, qui s'arrête de sauter pour se laisser tomber sur le violet.

-Quoi ? je demande en regardant les autres qui me fixent bizarrement.

-Je disais que le héros te ressembler, répété Rin en souriant.

Ça doit être la première fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Et qu'elle me sourit.

-Le héros ?

-Du jeu, m'informe Lon.

Je regarde la cinématique du jeu qui est en train de passer à la télé. Effectivement un des personnages qui semble être le héros du jeu à des cheveux bleu sombre et des yeux bleus comme les miens. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là.

-Mouais bof, je fais pas très convaincu. Un peu, mais il pourrait ressembler à n'importe qui.

-Mais si ! insiste Rin. Eh Len, on appellera notre personnage Soraru ?

-Si tu veux, répond son jumeau.

Super mon prénom va être donné au personnage du jeu. Je soupir. Une énième personne entre dans la pièce, il s'agit de Kaito un autre vocaloid célèbre. Il s'installe à côté de Gakupo, que Gumi a fini par laisser tranquille et c'est installer à côté de lui. Miku, elle s'est assise à côté de Shounen, je suis le dernier à être debout.

- Vous ne lisez pas les règles ? demande la verte en prenant la boite du jeu.

-Pas besoin, on apprendra en jouant, répond Len.

-Kingdom of track, commence à lire Gumi. Venez sauver le royaume de Nauren en incarnant la voix de l'espoir. Un jeu des plus réels. Pour une à dix personnes.

-Dix personnes ? Génial ! On est pile dix, s'exclame Rin.

-Hey ! Je veux pas jouer moi ! proteste Yuma qui se réveille enfin.

-Moi non plus, nous informe l'aubergine.

-Pas le choix, dit Rin en souriant.

La cinématique se termine en affichant en grand et dans des couleurs criardes le nom du jeu. Suit ensuite un menu qui demande le nombre de joueur. Les jumeaux s'empressent de choisir dix joueurs, avant qu'une autre personne ne proteste. Un nouveau menu s'ouvre ensuite, demandant _« Qui ? ». _Les propositions sont assez étranges, il y a _« la pièce », « la résidence »_ ou _« la ville »._

-C'est quoi cette question bizarre, demande Miku pour tout le monde.

- Sais pas, dit Rin. On s'en fou, prend _« la pièce »_ Len !

-Yes, my lord.

Et il appuya sur la réponse choisi par sa sœur. L'écran devient bleu et un flash blanc illuminant le salon, nous forçant à fermer les yeux. Je sentis le monde tourner autour de moi, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je me sentis tomber. Je me retiens de crier mais plusieurs hurlement autour de moi m'appris que je n'étais pas le seul à vivre ça. Je voulus ouvrir les yeux mais n'y arriver pas. Puis le monde cessa de tourner et je sentis le sol contre mon dos.

Quand je réussis enfin à ouvrir les yeux j'aperçu un magnifique ciel bleu sans aucun nuage. Je passa ma main sur le sol et sentis de l'herbe sous mes doigts. Ok, j'étais dehors. Comment j'ai pu arriver là ?

Je me redresser et vis les autres à côté de moi, certains se relever déjà tandis que d'autres restaient allonger à fixer le ciel. Je regardais autour de moi. Du vert à perte de vu. On était sûrement dans une prairie.

Comment on est arrivés là ?

Gakupo fut le premier debout. Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de s'arrêter et de fixer l'horizon.

-Bordel mais on est où là ? murmura-t-il.

-Vous croyez qu'on est dans le jeu ? demanda Gumi qui c'était assise.

- HEIN ?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Mais non ce n'est pas possible, commença Kaito mais il fut interrompu par l'apparition soudaine de… d'une chose.

La chose ressemblait à un petit singe bleu avec un œil en plus au milieu du front. Il avait une dizaine de queue de toutes les couleurs qui s'agitait derrière lui dans tous les sens. Ah et il flotter sur un petit nuage rose.

Sinon tout va bien, c'est complétement normal. Il fait beau, non ?

La chose fit un grand sourire édenté avant de se m'être à hurler.

-Bienvenue dans Kingdom of track! s'extasia le singe en fessant un salto arriéré. Je suis Gligli !

-Ah je vous l'avez dit ! sourit Gumi contente d'avoir eu raison.

-Trop… commença Len

- Cool ! fini sa jumelle.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?, s'écria Gakupo résumant l'idée général.

-C'est pas un délire c'est un jeu, lui répondit Gligli. Vous été les nouveaux sauveurs du royaume !

-Génial... soupira le violet en se laissant retomber dans l'herbe.

-On est surement dans un rêve, avança Kaito en regardant les autres.

-Evidement qu'on est dans un rêve, dit Yuma parlant depuis la première fois depuis … qu'on s'est retrouver ici. Tout ça ce n'est pas possible. On a du s'endormir en jouant au jeux.

-Mais non ce n'est pas un rêve c'est …

-Ah bon ? fait Rin. Pourtant je me souviens pas m'être endormit.

-Ni d'avoir joué, ajoute son frère.

-C'est parce que c'est…

-Normal, vous vous souvenez du début de cos rêves une fois réveillé ? demande Lon en souriant gentiment.

-Non, réponde les jumeaux.

-Et ben c'est pareil pour le rêve. Du moins pour certain en tous cas.

-Mais ce n'est pas un rêve c'est…

-Mais pourquoi on fait tous le même rêve, demande Miku.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-Bonne question, dit Shounen en soupirant.

-C'est parce que…

-Eh ! Si on est dans un rêve on peut faire ce qu'on veut ! s'écrit Gumi.

-Ah ah ! Gumi ne fait pas trop de bêtise, dit Kaito en souriant.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER BORDEL ?!

Comme un seul homme, nous nous retournons tous vers le petit singe qui vient de hurler, ayant marre que personne ne l'écoute. Il est devenu d'un violet aubergine sous le coup de la colère.

-Oh il a la même couleur que tes cheveux Gaku', dis-je en ricanant.

Gakupo et le singe me lance un regard noir.

-Chut ! cri Gligli. Bon vous m'écoutez maintenant ! Vous étés dans le jeu. Pas dans un délire, rêve, fantasme ou n'importe quoi d'autre : vous étés dans le jeu. Et pour en sortir il faudra le finir !

-Et comment on fait pour le finir, demande Shounen.

-C'est très simple, dit le singe bleu-violet en souriant content qu'on lui porte enfin un peu d'attention. Il vous suffit de tuer la reine verte.

-La reine verte ? l'interroge Kaito. Pourquoi verte ?

-Parce qu'elle est toujours en vert.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux comme nom ? Un truc qui fait plus peur, je sais pas moi, la reine démoniaque, ou la méchante reine ou la reine de cœur, n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Bah non c'est la reine verte.

-Pff c'est nul, soupir Kaito. Et elle est où la reine verte ?

-Dans son château.

-Et il est où dans son…

-Oh ! les interrompt Gakupo visiblement énervé. Glinglin tu ne peux pas nous dire tout d'un coup ?!

-Euh... c'est Gligli, le corrige le singe.

-On s'en fou, parle !

-Hum bon, alors vous étés les nouveaux sauveurs du royaume et devez tuer la reine verte.

-Tu l'as déjà dit, l'informe Gumi.

-Laissez-moi finir ! Bon, reprend Gligli. Pour tuer la reine verte, il vous faudra affronter mille périples, avant d'arriver à son château. Et encore, ça ne sera rien comparer à ce qui vous attendra quand vous serez dans sa demeure…

-Oui et ensuite, fait Gakupo impatient.

-Ensuite, je vous expliquerais au moment venu.

-Ah parce que tu viens avec nous ? demande Yuma.

-NON ! Euh… je veux dire non, se reprend Gligli devant nos regard noir. Je vous rejoindrais la bas.

-Tant mieux.

-Enfin donc, vous que vous n'avez surement pas lu les règles du jeu, je vous informe que chacun de vous à une fonction qui lui est attribuer.

-Ah et c'est quoi ? je l'interroge.

Le singe sourit de son sourire édenté, apparemment ravis que je pose la question. Il flotte jusqu'à mon visage sur son petit nuage rose et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Soraru, tu es le héros. T'as gentillesse est légendaire, tu aides toute les personnes qui croise ton chemin. Tu as la plus belle voix de tout le royaume, celle qui détruira la reine verte.

-Eh attend, l'interrompt Gakupo. Tu veux dire que pour tuer la rénette, il faut chanter ?

-C'est reine verte, le corrige Gligli. Et oui il faut chanter, je lui dirais quoi quand le moment sera venu.

-C'est pas vrai, soupir l'aubergine en se passant une main sur le visage. Alors notre seul moyen de sortir du jeu c'est que ce type qui ne peut pas chanter aille faire une sérénade à une reine. Géniale.

-Eh ! C'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon rôle j'te signale, je m'exclame avant de me tourner vers Gligli. Je ne pourrais pas changer ? Je suis pas fait pour être le héros.

-Bien sûr que non on peut pas changer, s'écrit le singe choqué de ma proposition. Tu es le héros et tu le restera jusqu'à ta mort.

-Alors suffit de le tuer, fait Gakupo en souriant sadiquement.

-Ah ah, très drôle.

Le singe nous ignore et va se placer devant Lon.

-Lon, tu es l'amie fidèle en qui le héros accorde toute sa confiance. Intelligente mais lâche.

-Lâche ? Comment ça lâche ?! s'exclame mon ami fidèle qui si le début de la description avait fait sourire n'a pas du tout aimer la fin.

Gligli l'ignore et passe à une autre personne. Et ainsi de suite.

-Yuma, tu es le guerrier qui protège le héros, au prix de sa vie. Tu es brave et fort.

-Miku, tu es la chef. Celle qui prend les décisions pour le groupe. Tu n'as peur de rien mais n'est pas très débrouillarde.

-Len et Rin, vous étés le guide. Vous conduisez toujours le groupe à bon port. Votre sens de l'orientation est incomparable.

-Gakupo, tu es aussi un guerrier. Ton rôle est de protéger le groupe. Mais tu te laisses souvent submerger par tes émotions, ce qui t'empêche d'être un bon protecteur.

-ShounenT, tu es l'érudit. Tu es le plus intelligent du groupe –ce qui n'est pas très dure vu le niveau- . Tu es calme et contrôle les disputes dans le groupe.

-Kaito, tu es le magicien. Un idiot doublé d'un peureux mais tes sorts sauvent souvent le groupe des plus graves situations.

-Cool je suis un magicien s'exclama Kaito ne retenant que ce qui l'intéressé et s'attirant un gros soupir du reste du groupe.

-Et moi je suis quoi ? demande Gumi en souriant.

-Toi ? Quel est ton nom ? l'interrogea le singe en sortant une feuille de nulle part (à c'est comme ça qu'il connait nos nom).

-Gumi.

-Gumi hum… tu n'es pas sur la liste. Tu dois être la 5éme roue du carrosse, celle dont on n'a pas besoin.

-Quoi ?

-Gumi n'est pas la 5éme roue du carrosse ! s'écria Gakupo prenant la défense de la jeune fille. Elle est forcément utile à quelque chose, simplement tu es trop bête pour t'en apercevoir.

-Sois, fit Gligli en haussant les épaules ignorant l'insulte. Votre premier objectif sera d'atteindre la ville du nom de Darkside afin de vous équiper.

-Super nom, remarqua Shounen. Et c'est par où ? T'aurais pas une carte magique ou un truc du genre ?

-Pas besoin de carte. La carte c'est eux, dit le single en montrant les jumeaux.

Ceux-ci se regardent avec un immense sourire. Bras dessus, bras dessous ils se mirent à tourner en rond en chantonnant « J'ui la carte, j'ui la carte » sur un air de Dora l'exploratrice. Le groupe les regarda, blaser, en soupirant. Sauf Kaito qui était trop occuper à essayer de faire apparaitre des glaces avec sa magie. Faut-il préciser qu'il n'y arriva pas.

-Bon je vais vous laissez, repris Gligli. Le voyage jusqu'à Darkside sera long, très long, trèèèèès long, trèèèèèèèèès…

-Oui bon ça va on a compris, soupirai-je.

-Oh c'est bon hein ?! Bon bah bonne chance, à plus.

Et sur ses mots il disparut. Nous laissant seuls en plein milieu de la prairie. Ils nous fallut 10 minutes avant de nous m'être en route, le temps de retrouver Kaito qui, grâce à ses fameux pouvoirs, était devenu invisible, de convaincre Gumi d'arrêter de se rouler au sol en hurlant qu'elle était inutile, de nous séparer, Gakupo et moi, qui étions à nouveau en train de nous chercher des noises, et de faire arrêter de danser au jumeaux. Nous nous mire donc en route vers l'infini et l'au-delà… enfin vers Darkside, avec les merveilleuses musiques d'ambiance qu'étaient les chansons de Dora l'exploratrice chantées par les Kagamine.

Je sens que ce voyage va être long. Très long. Trèèèèès long.


	2. Dark side

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour les revieuws que vous avez mis sur le chapitre 1, j'espéré que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi, il est plus court que le premier mais j'avais besoin de le couper à cet endroit pour le chapitre suivant.

Je suis désolé de m'être autant de temps pour écrire les chapitres de mes fictions, mais je ne écrire que le week-end et en plus je suis une flemmarde donc... Hum bref.

Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes ^^'

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Darkside**

-On est arrivés.

Les jumeaux avaient parlés d'une même voix. Je relevais la tête et vis qu'en contrebas de la colline où se trouvait notre groupe, la prairie prenait fin, laissant place à des remparts de pierre grise. Derrière ces murs se trouvait une immense ville grouillant d'activités.

-C'est ça Darkside ? demanda Lon.

Les deux blonds hochèrent la tête en même temps restant, pour une fois, silencieux en fixant la ville étrangement.

-Déjà ? fit Shounen. Je pensais que le voyage devait être long. Ça fait à peine une demi-heure qu'on marche.

-Tu parles ! s'exclama Gakupo. Une minute de plus à entendre du Dora l'exploratrice et je me tirais une balle dans la tête !

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Les jumeaux quittèrent leur contemplation silencieuse de la ville pour se retourner vers lui avec des sourires à la limite du sadisme. Ils se jetèrent sur l'aubergine en criant des « Chipeur arrête de chiper ! » et d'autres phrases très intelligente du dessin animé pour enfant. Le groupe s'arrêta pour regarder les deux blonds mettre à terre l'homme aux cheveux violet, sous les regards moqueurs des uns et blaser des autres.

-Pitié ! cria Gakupo avec une Rin sur le ventre pour le maintenir au sol et un Len qui lui fessait des chatouilles pour qu'il rende ce qu'il avait « chipé ».

-Pitié ! répéta-t-il. Tués moi !

- Désolé je n'ai pas d'arme, dit Yuma en le regardant.

-Si tu veux j'ai ma guitare, lui proposa Shounen avec sérieux.

-Ta guitare? relevais-je.

-Oui, elle est apparue à côté de moi un peu après notre arrivée.

Je le regardais de haut en bas, Shounen avec ses cheveux bruns continuellement en bataille et ses yeux noisette brillant, était habillé d'un jean et d'une veste orange et blanche ouverte sur un tee-shirt jaune, appart son goût vestimentaire un peu étrange, il avait l'air parfaitement normale. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de guitare. Shounen serait-il devenu fou ? Et si c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'on deviendrait tous fou les uns après les au…

-Et elle est où ta guitare Shou-kun ? lui demanda Lon m'interrompant dans mes réflexions.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêtée de m'appeler comme ça ! protesta le brun.

-Oui mais ça te vas tellement bien que…

-Que l'on s'en fou, l'interrompis-je impatient. Et donc ta guitare ?

-Ah oui, Kaito l'a rétrécie pendant que t'étais en train de te battre avec Gakupo.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite guitare de 10 centimètres et me l'a mis fièrement sous mon nez où je louchais dessus. Je voulus l'attraper mais il la rangea avant que je puisse la saisir.

-Pas touche, dit-il en souriant. Même si elle a rétrécie, ça reste ma guitare et je n'aime pas qu'on la touche.

J'hochais la tête en me rappelant que Shounen ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Pendant le temps où l'on discutait, Gumi c'était joins à la lutte des jumeaux pour faire mourir de rire Gakupo en le chatouillant. Kaito, qui avait voulu aider le violet c'était retrouver immobiliser par Miku, et appeler maintenant Yuma à l'aide qui le regardait amuser sans rien faire.

-Bon la récréation est fini les enfants, lança Lon. Il est l'heure d'aller visiter la ville.

-Oui maman ! s'exclamèrent joyeusement les jumeaux en se relevant.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement, se redressant un à un. L'aubergine maugréa un « Je ne suis pas un gosse, moi » en se frottant les côtes et Lon lui répondit par un petit sourire, puis notre groupe hétérogène repartit en direction de la ville.

Darkside était une grande cité d'aspect moyenâgeux, des bâtiments construits avec la même pierre grise des murailles encadré de larges routes en pavés, noires de monde. Les habitants eux, étaient pour la pluparts habiller de vêtement de toile de jute ou de tissus de couleur. Tous nous dévisageaient, faut dire qu'avec nos vêtements venus d'une autre époque on ne passait pas vraiment inaperçus. Les autres s'en rendirent compte eux aussi et Lon, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta et se retourna vers nous, ce qui fit stopper tout le groupe.

-Il faudrait qu'on change de vêtement, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. On attire beaucoup trop l'attention.

-Pas question que je change mes habits contre ses trucs qui ressemble à rien, protesta Gakupo en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer son désaccord.

-Oh aller fait pas ton gamin !

-Je suis pas un gamin !

-Moi non plus je ne veux pas changer de vêtement, fit Shounen s'attirant le regard surpris de Lon qui n'avait pas l'habitude que son ami la contrarie.

-Quoi toi aussi ? Mais…

-Je pense, l'interrompit-il, que si on est arrivé ici avec nos affaires alors on repartira avec ce qu'on a sur le dos quand on finira le jeu. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mes fringues ici et encore moins de revenir habiller comme ça.

Lon hocha la tête comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire puis croisa les bras, montrant qu'elle était quand même énerver qu'on ne soit pas de son côté, surtout Shounen.

-Donc il faudrait juste de quoi cacher nos habits, comme des capes ? proposa Yuma.

On approuva sa proposition à l'unanimité. Len s'extasia sur le fait d'avoir des capes comme les supers héros et déclara que maintenant on devait l'appeler super-Len. Sa sœur le ramena à la réalité d'un coup de poing bien sentis sur l'arrière de la tête en déclarant qu'il devenait aussi idiot que Kaito, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir celui-ci, ça aurait pu finir en dispute si Gakupo n'avait pas attraper Kaito avant qu'il ne tape la petite blonde. Celle-ci profita du fait que le bleu soit incapable de bouger pour lui tirer la langue qui le fit enrager.

Notre petit groupe se remit enfin en route sous les regards des passants. On marcha sans but pendant quelques minutes avant que Kaito, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, nous fasse remarquer le plus important :

-En fait, commença-t-il, c'est bien beau de dire qu'on va acheter des trucs mais vous avez de l'argent au moins?

-Euh bah… non.

-Non plus.

-Moi j'ai 10 centimes ! intervient Gumi contente d'avoir de l'argent.

-Génial, on va aller loin comme ça, soupira Gakupo. De toutes façons je doute que la monnaie du jeu soit la même que la nôtre. Hey le singe ! T'aurais pas pu nous laisser du fric ?! cria –t-il s'attirant le regard de la foule.

Mais son appelle resta sans réponse. On échangea des coups d'œil inquiet : comment on aller faire sans argent ?

Je fouillais mes poches pour vérifier si je n'y avais pas laissé un ou deux billets, mais mes doigts rencontrèrent un métal froid. Surpris je sortis l'objet. C'était une pièce de bronze pas vraiment ronde avec un trou au milieu où passé un lien de cuir qui la relier à d'autre pièce similaires en fessant un collier. Les pièces étaient soit en bronze, comme la première que j'avais trouvée, soit en or ou en argent. Je fis par de ma découverte aux autres qui s'empressèrent de fouiller leur poches et découvrirent d'autres colliers. On en déduisit rapidement que c'était surement la monnaie du jeu, en m'étant nos colliers de pièces en commun on en avait un bon paquet, mais vu que l'on ignorait leurs valeurs on ne savait pas ça fessait beaucoup d'argent.

Comme on avait plusieurs choses à acheter on décida de faire des groupes de deux pour acheter tous ceux qui nous faudrait le plus rapidement possible.

-Je me mets avec Soraru ! s'exclama Yuma dès que l'idée des groupes fut proposée.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, moi y compris, il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à moi. Il ne m'avait même jamais adressé la parole avant qu'on soit entrainés dans le jeu. Alors pourquoi voulait-il ce m'être avec moi ?

-Euh… Je dois le protéger, se justifia-t-il devant les regards interrogateurs qu'on lui lançait. C'est ce qu'a dit le singe.

-Tu prends trop ton rôle à cœur Yuma, soupira Gakupo en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux. Ce n'est pas la peine de protéger cet idiot.

-L'idiot t'emmerde, répliquai-je. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me protéger, je sais me débrouiller seul.

-Ouais mais au moins ça fait un groupe. Moi je me mets avec Shou-k… commença Lon avant d'être interrompu par Miku.

-C'est moi qui fait les groupes ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Et pourquoi ça serait toi gamine ? demanda Gakupo.

-Parce que je suis la chef ! C'est ce qu'a dit le singe, repondit-elle reprenant l'excuse de Yuma.

-Eh chef ! fit Gumi. Je peux choisir avec qui je vais faire équipe ?

-Hum qui tu veux ?

-Shounen !

-Accordé

-Eh ! protesta Lon. J'avais dit que je…

-Lon tu seras avec Len, la coupa Miku. Parce que vos nom ce ressemble.

-Quoi mais moi je voulais être avec Rin ! s'écria Len.

-Et moi avec Shounen.

La turquoise les ignora, regardant les autres pour former les derniers groupes. Gumi s'accrocha au bras de Shounen et tira la langue à la ma meilleur ami qui croisa les bras et bouda comme une gamine tandis que Shounen haussait les épaules montrant qu'il se fichait de sa partenaire, tant qu'il en avait une qu'elle était la différence? Len et Rin étaient en pleure dans les bras l'un de l'autre en répétant qu'ils ne voulaient pas ce quitter. Miku se mit avec Gakupo qui accueillit la nouvelle sans broncher.

-Bon il reste qui ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le bras de Kaito se leva suivit un peu après par celui de Rin qui le levait à contre cœur.

-Bon voilà le dernier groupe.

-Hum je ne suis pas sûr que les mettre ensembles soit une bonne idée, dis-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Soso ! Je ferais attention à lui ! s'exclama Rin reprenant du poil de la bête.

-C'est bien ça qui m'inqui- hein ? Soso ?!

J'entendis Lon et Gumi éclater de rire dans mon dos et je suis sûr que les autres n'étaient pas loin d'exploser à leur tour.

-Bah oui c'est mignon tu ne trouves pas ? dit innocemment la petite blonde avec un sourire angélique.

-Non pas du tout, répliquai-je en croisant les bras.

-Ah ? Tu préfères Rourou dans ce cas ? Ou peut-être Rara ?

-Non c'est encore pire ! Ne me donne pas de surnom ridicule !

- Mais ce n'est pas des surnoms ridicules !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bon Soso tu ne fais perdre du temps-là, intervient Gakupo avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je m'appelle Soraru ! So-ra-ru !

-Oui oui on sait Rourou.

-Mais…

- Calme-toi Sora', me dit Lon en posant une main sur mon épaule. Ils plaisantent.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil : elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais malgré ça je réussis tant bien que mal à me calmer pour éviter que ça finisse encore en bagarre.

-Bon, repris Lon. Alors on doit acheter des capes et de la nourriture. Quoi d'autres ?

-Des armes, dit Gakupo. On ne sait jamais, si on est attaqués.

-Et de quoi nous soignés, rajouta Yuma.

-On voit ceux qui aime ce battre, fit Gumi.

-Faudrait d'un groupe se renseigne pour savoir combien de temps on mettra pour aller au château de la reine, avança Shounen.

-Les jumeaux ne le savent pas ? demanda Miku. Après tout ce sont eux nos guides.

-On sait juste la direction, répondit Len

-Pas quand on arriva, ajouta Rin.

-Ok. Donc qui fait quoi ?

-Je m'occupe des armes. Yuma tu veux un katana ? lui demanda.

-Pas la peine, répondit celui-ci. Je me l'achèterais, et en même temps en prendra de quoi soigné tout le monde en cas d'attaque. Ça te va Soraru ?

Je lui répondis que ça m'importé peut et les rôles finir de se distribuer. Shounen et Gumi s'occuperaient de trouver les capes, Kaito et Rin partirait avec Lon et Len qui se renseigneraient sur la durée du voyage pour après ce séparé pour acheter la nourriture nécessaire, et cela permettrait aux jumeaux de ne pas se séparer tout de suite ce qui évita une nouvelle crise de larmes. On se donna rendez-vous dans deux heures et chaque groupe partit de son côté.

Je m'éloigne avec Yuma, nous marchons en silence, aucun de nous ne sais de quoi parler, à vrai dire on ne c'est surement jamais parler et ce retrouver seul tous les deux ne nous aide en rien. Nous débouchons sur une place de marché, si les rues étaient déjà bondées, la place, elle est noir de monde. Il nous est pratiquement impossible de faire un pas sans ce faire bousculer. Un homme plus massif que les autres me percute et je tombe en arrière, l'homme lui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et continu son chemin. Yuma me prends le bras et me relève rapidement avant que la foule ne me marche dessus. Sans me lâchait le bras il m'entraine dans le marché, ce faufilant habilement entre les gens, je suis à la limite de courir tellement il avance vite. Le rose me traine dans son sillage pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant d'enfin s'arrêté devant un stand qui à l'air de l'intéresser. J'halète, épuiser par la course et Yuma me regarde amusé, lui n'est même pas essoufflé.

-C-comment t-tu fais ?

-Oh tu sais, quand à la sortit de chaque concert, une foule de fan t'attend pour te sauter dessus, tu apprends à courir vite et très longtemps, me répond-t-il en souriant.

Je souffle et regarde l'étalage devant lequel on s'est arrêté, il est recouvert d'un tissu blanc sur lequel son exposer une petite dizaine d'arme blanche allant du simple couteau à une sublime épée. Yuma s'intéresse à un katana avec une longue lame fine mais aiguisée, il le prend en mains sous le regard attentif du vendeur, le sous-pèse puis demande le prix de l'arme. Le vendeur lui répond qu'il vaut une épille d'or et deux d'argent. Nous en déduisons rapidement que les épilles sont les pièces avec des trous que l'on à trouver un peu plus tôt. Yuma lui tend l'argent et le vendeur lui cède l'arme avec un immense sourire, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on s'est fait arnaquer…

Si Yuma, le remarque aussi ça n'a pas l'air de le contrarier, il fixe sa nouvelle acquisition à sa taille et reprends son chemin. Je le regarde s'éloigné quelques seconde avant de réaliser que je dois le suivre. Heureusement il y a un peu moins de monde de ce côté de la place et je peux le rattraper facilement. Nous marchons côte à côte et un silence gênant s'installe de nouveau. J'essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire mais Yuma me devance.

-Je pense que ça va être difficile de trouver des désinfectants ici, dit-il. Ça nedoit même pas exister dans ce monde.

-Euh… Ouais surement. Mais on devrait pouvoir trouver des bandages.

Le rose hoche la tête et continu de marcher.

-Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre, dis-je avant que le silence se réinstalle.

-C'est Gakupo qui m'a appris, fait Yuma en me souriant. Tiens ça sa pourrait servir de bandage, ajoute-t-il en s'arrêtant devant un étalage où repose des tas de tissus.

La vendeuse lui lance un regard noir et réplique que ce sont des vêtements et pas de vulgaires bandes de tissus, puis elle nous indique un autre étalage si on veut acheter de quoi se soigner. Nous nous y rendons et achetons des bandes ainsi que des produits assez étrange sensé guérir toutes les blessures, mouais j'en doute.

Il nous reste une petite heure avant de devoir rejoindre les autres et nous en profitons pour ce balader et visiter la ville. Enfin arrive le moment du rendez-vous et nous revenons à notre point de départ. Gakupo, Miku, Rin, Len et Lon sont déjà arriver et discutent joyeusement, Yuma se joint à la conversation tandis que je me mets en retrait et les regardent parler. Shounen et Gumi nous rejoigne quelques minutes après.

-Bon on est tous là, on va pouvoir y aller, annonce Lon.

-Oui allons y. Au fait, tenez vos cape, dit Shounen en nous distribuant les capes brune à capuche qu'il vient d'acheter.

Chacun prend sa cape et l'enfile. Len ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer que ça ne fait pas vraiment super héros ce qui énerve Rin et fait rire les autres filles.

-Eh Shounen, fais Gumi après c'être calmer. T'as pris une cape en trop.

-Quoi ? Mais non j'en ai acheté dix.

-Ah bon, mais alors pourquoi il en reste une ?

-Nous ne sommes que neuf, dis-je après nous avoir comptés rapidement. Il manque quelqu'un.

Nous nous regardons essayant de trouver qui est la personne manquante.

-Kaito ! s'exclame Miku. Où est Kaito ?!


End file.
